


Choice

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And super cheesy, Forgive Me, Minhyuk is like so GAY, Other, Polyamory, THIS SHIP NEEDS A CAPTAIN, This is trashy, and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I never wouldve thought that id actually post one of this things one day but THIS SHIP NEEDS A CAPTAIN and I am volunteering, I am calling it Hyungwonhyuk bcs why not, also this is like, very bad but id rather embarass myself that see this ship sink. I also dont know a thing about polyamory so R.I.P. me

Minhyuk was in love. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. He wasn't even sure what he was doing outside of monogamy. Heck, he wasn't even sure what he was doing in a relationship. 

He remembered being alone in his bed playing an old video game he didn't even remember the name of. He remembered sighing dramatically and closing his eyes. He remembered wishing, just wishing to have people loving him. It was supposed to be a joke with himself. But you know what they say, Be careful of what you wished for.

Because he remembered the next day he found himself stranded at a bus stop, with rain heavily pouring wetting his soles. He remembered the old lady, telling him to go to the restaurant a few feet away. He remembered thinking it was a bad idea as soon as he felt the raindrops on his head. He remembered getting angry at the old lady because she suggested him to go there. 

He remembered forgetting his anger as soon as he saw his smile. It was like a cliche story written by a teenage girl to be read by other teenage girls. But he remembered not caring. He remembered reading his tag, Hoseok. He remembered Hoseok offering him a seat with that smile of his. He remembered talking to Hoseok for hours, and that apparently Hoseok owned as well as worked at the place.

He remembered panicking because Hoseok needed to close the restaurant down. He remembered it was because the rain hadn't stop pouring and he didn't know where to go or who to ask help from. He remembered Hoseok offering him a ride. He remembered how cozy Hoseok's car was. How perfect. 

He remembered how Hoseok's apartment smelled sweet. He remembered the smile on the other guy's face. He remembered how handsome he looked. He remembered the introduction. "Minhyuk, meet Hyungwon, my boyfriend." He remembered feeling his heart shattering, the pieces scattering messily on Hoseok's floor. He remembered giving a fake smile.

He didn't remember Hyungwon picking the pieces one by one. He didn't remember Hyungwon slotting them back into their places with Hoseok's help. He didn't remember them holding it in place so tight it felt like it would never fall apart again. He didn't remember the feeling of his heart, beating and alive.

He did remember the feeling of Hoseok's lips on his lips. And Hyungwon's lips on his lips. It was ethereal and beautiful and so much more. It was a feeling words couldn't describe. 

He felt like he was in the middle of their relationship at first. He felt like the bad guy in movies that would destroy the happy couple's relationship. After that phase however, things quickly started getting more intimate and Minhyuk was certain they only kept him around to spice up their sex life. 

He was proven wrong when Hyungwon greeted him on the door with a soft peck on his lips. And he was rewarded with another one three minutes later by Hoseok who was waiting on the couch. Minhyuk thought back then that movie night would end up with them emitting noises louder than that from the movie. But he was wrong again. It ended with their limbs tangling on the couch and Hyungwon's calm breath coming out in soft puffs while Hoseok's was just silent. He remembered sleeping with doubt and worry drowned by something else.

He once stopped and paused to ask himself. The doubt eating him from the tip of his hair to the centre of his core. He felt something. He was certain of it. The feeling of it roaring, like fire, burning, red and bright. He looked it up on google to see if it was a thing. It was confusing at first. Because google kept on telling him that apparently, "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." It was by Johnny Depp. And Minhyuk looked up to him, for he was talented and admired by a lot of people including Minhyuk himself.

But what if he didn't know who was first? What if he realised that he loved both of them, while he was with both? Laying down on Hoseok's couch with his head on Hoseok's lap and Hyungwon's head beside his legs as Hyungwon sat on the floor. 

He figured he didn't have to make a choice afterall.


End file.
